disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosetta
|Box title = Rosetta |Image file = Rosetta Profile.jpg |Image size = 225 |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Never Fairy |Row 3 title = Talent |Row 3 info = Garden|Row 4 title = Friends |Row 4 info = Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Clank, Bobble, Terence, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Lizzy Griffiths, Periwinkle, Tinker Bell, Sled(crush), Hem |Row 5 title = Appearance |Row 5 info = Small, hand-sized, slender, rose petal dress in three shade, fair skin, red shoes, shoulder length red hair with curl ends, green eyes, pointy ears, clear wings on her back |Row 6 title = Notable Films |Row 6 info = Tinker Bell Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Pixie Hollow Games Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings |Row 7 title = Notable Books |Row 7 info = Rosetta's Daring Day Rosetta's Dress Mess |Row 8 title = Pixie Hollow Games Partner |Row 8 info = Chloe |Row 9 title = Voice |Row 9 info = Kristin Chenoweth Megan Hilty}} Fawn:"Why does the queen have to throw a fancy dinner? Why can't we just put together a fun game of pea shoot?" Rosetta:"Because pea shoot isn't fun. Fawn:"It's a lot more fun than getting dressed up." Rosetta:"How would you know? You've never done it!" Fawn: "Well, How would you know that pea shoot isn't fun? '''I've never seen you try it!" ''' Rosetta: "Well...I...um...well..." '' -''From ''Rosetta's Daring Day '''Rosetta' the garden fairy is gentle and mannered, but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. She shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell and in the films, speaks with a Southern accent. She always tries to look her best, and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends and flowers. She is close friends with Fawn and Silvermist. She has a crush on Herk (ex-boyfriend),Blaze (ex-boyfriend) and Sled (ideal boyfriend). She is the main protagonist in Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games and serves as the tritagonist in Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure,Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue,and Secret of the Wings Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends so she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is shown in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, that she dislikes mud despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by it's cover. Rosetta wears pink or red dresses that resemble flower petals. She has somewhat curly hair that falls to her waist in the books. In the films In Tinker Bell, Rosetta is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell. Rosetta, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she decided she no longer wanted to be a tinker. However, after seeing Tink fix the music box, she changed her mind. Later, after Tink fixed everything they went to the Mainland to deliver spring. In Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, she simply makes a few cameo appearences. She appears during the film's opening, she appears again as Tink askes her and the others to borrow some Pixie Dust, she appears in the Fairy Tale Theater scene, and lastly towards the ending. In[[ Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue| Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue]], she along with the others, attempt to rescue Tinker Bell from the Griffiths house. It is shown here that she dislikes mud. In'' Pixie Hollow Games, she and Chloe work to break the Garden-talents' legendary losing streak. At first she didn't try hard but after she let Chloe down on the second day, she stepped it up. They almost lost when Rumble cheated, but won when Glimmer didn't cross the finish line and this time,Rosetta is shown as the main protagonist. In ''Secret of the Wings Rosetta has a crush on Sled and in the end of the film,she and Sled admit their romantic feelings to each other. In the quest for the queen Rosetta becomes a animal fairy In the books In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Rosetta had been asked by Beck to help make umbrellas for other fairies, she and the other garden fairies exchanged old umbrellas for new to help aid in the relief of the Berry Battle. She appeared at the beginning of A Masterpiece for Bess, when Tinker Bell showed everyone the potrait Bess had painted of her. Later Rosetta asked Bess to paint a potrait of her. When it was done, she asked Bess to fixed her nose which you never tell an art-talent. At the end she asked Hem to make her a dress, which is the newest fad. Rosetta appeared in Tink, North of Never Land, when she sat next to Terence during Tor's story. When music came on, she made Terence dance with her. ]] She appears briefly in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Rosetta's Daring Day, she gets Fawn to help her with a noisy squirrel. The squirrel was just trying to warn them of a forest fire Fawn and Rani helped put it out. Rosetta did nothing to help, a party is announced in honor of Fawn and the others. At first Fawn didn't want to go, but Rosetta made a deal with her that she will do whatever she wants if Fawn goes. Rosetta had a terrible time at the party and the first thing Fawn makes her do is frog-riding. Wet and miserable they decide to go cherry picking, but Fawn got trapped in a mole hole. Rosetta faced her fears of worms and mud, and pulled Fawn out. Queen Clarion gave her medal and prasied her for facing her fears. She appeared briefly in Four Clues for Rani, standing next to Beck on the day of the Fairy Treasure Hunt. Apperances Books *Beck and the Great Berry Battle *A Masterpiece for Bess *Tink, North of Never Land *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Rosetta's Daring Day *Rosetta's Dress Mess *Four Clues for Rani Films *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Pixie Hollow Games * Secret of the Wings Quest for the Queen Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Rosetta is voiced by Kristin Chenoweth and Megan Hilty. *Her hair style is very similar toPrincess Daisy, of the Mario series *Rosetta doesn't want to get dirty, after all she is a garden fairy. "how ironic.." *Rosetta Fun Facts: *In the fourth film,Rosetta is shown as the main protagonist. *In fith film Rosetta's story is the subplot when show Periwinkle to grand tour.(Secret of the Wings) **'Favorite Food': Buttercup soup **'Favorite Flower': Roses, of course **'Fashion Statement: '''Pretty in pink **'Lives in: 'Rose blossom chalet **'Known for: 'Her charming accent **Rosetta is the 3rd eldest among of Tink's friends. **Her friends include:Chloe, Lily, Silvermist, Fawn, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, and Vidia. **Hobbies include giving makeovers and making sure that she is absolutely perfect looking. **She will sometimes tell bedtime stories to her potted plants! **Strengths:She embodies and creates beauty....... **Weaknesses:....But she thinks that that is all she can do. **Rosetta invented the flower parasol. Notable Quotes "Ooh, you all right, sugar cane?" (From ''Tinker Bell, after Tinker Bell escapes from the Sprinting thistles) "C'mon, girl, it's showtime!" (From Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, when she's talking to Vidia after Tink's scepter makes the blue pixie dust) Rosetta: "Yeah, no, I don't really do mud." Vidia: "But, you're a garden fairy!" Rosetta: "Ironic, isn't it?" (From Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, when she reveals her fear of mud) Rosetta: "He-llo! It is nice to meet you! I am Ro-se-tta, this is--" Vidia: "Ro, she's a winter fairy! She's not from the moon!" Rosetta: "Oh, right! I know, I know, I'm just excited!" (From Secret of the Wings, when Rosetta makes her friendly greeting to Periwinkle) Sled: Hi. Rosetta: Hello there. Sled: I'm Sled-- Rosetta: OH MY THAT'S PERFECT! (Blushes) Oh, uh, I'm Rosetta. Sled: (Takes Rosetta's hand) Rosetta... that's beautiful... Rosetta: Oh my... (From Secret of the Wings, when Rosetta meets Sled) Chloe: "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" Rosetta: "What in Never Land? Chloe! (Guards flowers) Chloe! Chloe!" Chloe: "Huh?" Rosetta: "Don't trample the flowers!" (Chloe puts down her rock, splattering Rosetta with mud) Rosetta: (Gasp) DIIIIIIIIIIIRT! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! (Silvermist washes the dirt off of Rosetta) Rosetta: Thank-you! Chloe: You're afraid of dirt? And you're a garden fairy? Fawn: Ironic,, isn't it? (From The Pixie Hollow Games, when Chloe discovers that Rosetta is afraid of dirt) Chloe: Wow! I love your dress! You do know we're competing, not... spectating, right? Rosetta: (Girly giggle) Honeydew, we're not gonna last more than one event! If I'm gonna look bad I'm not gonna look bad, know what I mean? (From The Pixie Hollow Games when Rosetta is seen wearing a fancy dress for the first event) =Image Gallery= Rosetta.png Rosetta2.png Rosetta3.png Rosetta Frog Riding.JPG|Rosetta rides a frog Rosetta's Dress Mess Book.jpg Rosetta Profile.jpg Rosetta in Summer.jpg Rosetta'sDaringDay.jpg Rosetta2.jpg Rosetta-movie.jpg Crushes Herk In Tink in a Fairy Fix, Rosetta had a crush on Herk, a harvest talent named Herk. Blaze (sparrow man) Also, in Tink in a Fairy Fix, when Herk didn't notice her, she turned her feelings to Blaze, a fast-flying talent Sled Rosetta has a crush on Sled a little bit causing her to blush. Category:Never Fairies Category:garden-talent fairies Category:females Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters